Guerra Fria
A Guerra Fria foi um período de tensão política e militar mundial entre grandes potências após a Segunda Guerra Mundial. recebeu o apelido de "fria" por não ter ocorrido nenhum confronto em larga escala entre as superpotências principais, entretanto, houveram diversas guerras regionais chamadas guerras de procuração.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.310: ''"Originally known as "Site R," Raven Rock was designed at the beginning of the Cold War as a shelter for top military officials. It has served as the base of operations for the Enclave since the government's remaining forces retreated there. This is only accessible during Main Quest: The American Dream; it is otherwise impenetrable. The following section reflects the order you would visit each interior location."''A Guerra do Vietnã foi uma dessas guerras de procuração que viu forças pró e anti comunistas lutando pela supremacia de seus princípios ideológicos.Fallout Tactics intro#Intro audio cues No mundo real, a Guerra Fria durou de 1947-1991. A União Soviética debandou em 1991 e os Estados Unidos e a China foram capazes de formar relações amistosas após a visita do Presidente Nixon. Mesmo a guerra do Vietnã estando presente em ambas realidades, não se sabe quais foram os eventos exatos ocorridos no Universo Fallout. As tensões acabaram antes de 2052. Porém, foi apenas temporário. Análise A Guerra Fria foi uma luta entre duas grandes ideologias. As nações do ocidente defendiam o capitalismo, um sistema baseado nos princípios de democracia, liberdade econômica (relativa) para todos. O mundo Oriental era influenciado por uma nova forma de governo, o comunismo, um sistema baseado na ideia de igualdade econômica, com todos recebendo de acordo com sua necessidade e independente de classe social. A nação mais proeminente do Ocidente eram os Estados Unidos da America, enquanto no Bloco Oriental, a União Soviética. Inicialmente, a União Soviética era uma forte apoiadora dos revolucionários Comunistas de Mao-Tsé-Tung. Eles possuíam relações amigáveis no início do estado Comunista da China em 1949. Entretanto, os líderes soviéticas costumavam ser revisionistas, algo que Mao desprezava. É possível que o mundo Fallout tenha vivido um cisma entre a URSS e a RPC, ou até mesmo o fim das relações entre ambas nações. Aparentemente, no início do século 21, a China emergiu como uma terceira ideologia e potência no cenário mundial. No mundo real, a China e os EUA desenvolveram boas relações e focalizaram em um inimigo em comum, a União Soviética, o que levou a China pós-Mao a experienciar mudanças econômicas e garantir mais "liberdade" a seus cidadãos. É bem provável de que o oposto tenha ocorrido no Universo Fallout, com a União Soviética e os Estados Unidos se tornando aliados improváveis. O fato da União Soviética, outrora a principal rival do ocidente, possuir um consulado em Los Angeles sugere que as relações econômicas entre ambas nações tenha melhorado com o objetivo de prejudicar a China. Os chineses começaram a anexar países vizinhos, sugerindo que tenha havido conflitos de fronteira entre a China e a URSS. Influências no Universo Fallout Como a Guerra Fria nunca acabou, a mentalidade do povo permanece inclinada ao pragmatismo e a robustez, o que influencia bastante na formação do Universo Fallout. Tecnologia A perspectiva iminente da Guerra Fria parou quase todas as demandas para o avanço da tecnologia doméstica. As exceções são os produtos criados com fins militares, como robótica e medicina (ex: Mr. House, protectrons, Stimpaks, RadAway, e várias drogas de aumento de perfomace. Além desses produtos, a tecnologia ficou estagnada nos anos 60. Transporte O trnasporte terrestre continou o mesmo, permancendo nos anos 1960. Devido ao aumento do preço do combustivél, transportes aereos e maritimos reduziram drasticamente a quase nada. Militar A Guerra Fria permitiu o desenvolvimento militar com quase zero restrições, o que explica a enorme disparidade entre tecnologias militares e comerciais. Os robôs domésticos são uma exceção, já que podem lidar com afazeres domésticos e situações de perigo. A USAF desenvolveu o Vertbird para transporte aéreo. Submarinos nucleares avançados também foram criados. Além de transporte, a USAF desenvolveu a Power armor, exoesqueletos avançados que aumentavam a força e resiliência do usuário. Nos Estados Unidos, armas de energia experimentais se tornaram o foco principal em armamento. Não se sabe quais armas foram enviadas para os exércitos da Comunidade Europeia, mas veículos usados pelo Corpo Armado Real como o Boudicca-78/S utilizava pequenas célula de energia. A União Soviética desenvolveu a AK-112 no começo do século 21. Referências en:Cold War fr:Guerre Froide ru:Холодная война Categoria:Conflitos das Forças Armadas Americanas